Past Disasters
by Prettykitty07
Summary: Naruto sits under the shady tree wondering why it has to be this way. R&R Flamers welcome but be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I hope you like this story. I'm trying to make it sad as I can so bare with me here. I'm not really a sad person so I'm doing my best.

Read and review. Flames welcome!

Naruto is age 5

0oo0oo0

Most of us had a happy childhood and some of us had a bad one, but one boy had a rotten childhood. His name? Uzamaki Naruto. He had no family or friends, just himself, and that wasn't enough for him. He was dumped in an orphanage where on one wanted him. Naruto was never loved by anyone, even the children rejected him.

All the boys bullied him. They would push him in the mud, lock him in closets, and ram him into the fence. The girls only ignored him. They wouldn't talk or sit with him. So, he was all alone. Everyday he'd sit in the corner and work on his insect cage when he was outside. He'd always under his favorite tree and watch the other kids play with each other.

If you think that was bad, things were about to get worse. Not only was Naruto watching the kids play, he'd also watch parents take the other kids in. He'd even watched thekids on the other side of the fence get love from their parents. It broke his heart. Sometimes he would cry in his sleep.

When everyone went back inside, Naruto covered his face and cried. A cool breeze blew over Naruto. He looked up at the sky and saw something flutter down towards him. It was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. It landed on the shoulder. It's wings fluttered and shined like a rainbow.

"You're a beautiful butterfly," said Naruto,

He was about to touch it, but the butterfly took off in the air.

"WAIT! Don't go!" He cried out.

Surprisingly, the rainbow butter fly landed on his insect cage and crawled inside it. Naruto rushed over and pcked up the cage.

"I finally have a friend," he said happily

A few days went by and Naruto was happy with his butter fly. He sat under the Shady tree and had lunch with his little friend, but two mean boys came around the other side on the tree and pushed Naruto in the dusty ground.

"Awe, did baby Naruto fall down?" one of the boys teased.

"Shinni what is that?" asked the other.

"It's a butter fly Kaddi, don't be stupid." He replied.

Kaddi picked up the cage and stared shacking it.

The butterfly fluttered franticlly.

"What should we do with it?" asked Kaddi

"Let's crush it! Said Shinni

"NO!" screamed Naruto.

Naruto tried to stop Shinni and Kaddi, but it was to late. The pushed Naruto down and crushed the cage.

When they finished, they walked off laughing. Naruto looked at the cage and watched the crushed butterfly from a rainbow color to a grey ash color. Tears poured down his face. He sat by the fence and cried out the he'll never have a friend.

Naruto hid his face and continued to cry. He cried until night fell. He looked up and watched the kids jump on their beds from the sliding glass door. He even saw Shinni and Kaddi laughing and playing. This made Naruto angry and his rage was rising. He knew that he could get as angry as he wanted to, but he couldn't fight. There was nothing he could do.

Dark clouds hovered over the playground and it started to rain. As Naruto sat there in the cold wet weather, thoughts ran through his mand.

"If I had parents, why did they give me up?"

He was soaking wet from the rain. He got up and went inside. He mopped to his bed and changed out of his wet clothes and put on his pajamas. He got into bed and sank his head into the pillow.

Some girls were watching him.

"Poor Naruto, he's been down lately." One of them said.

"Why are you feeling sorry for him?" asked th onther one

"Well Shinni and Kaddi crushed his butterfly."

"So what."

"So what? That wasn't nice."

"Have you forgotten that Naruto's the reincarnation of-"

"SHH! You can't talk about that here!"

The wondered off, away from Naruto. They went back to their hang out. All the children climbed in to bed and the lights went out. Rain hit the window. All the children snoozed, but Naruto couldn't sleep. His heart was wounded and his eyes hurt from crying. Thoughts still raced through his mind. He kept asking himself that same question that started with one word, 'Why'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I've been busy with a lot of things. v I hope you guys like Chapter 2. I'll update the next chapter soon.**

The next morning, the sun was shining through the clouds. A few blue jays were sitting on a post singing. Naruto woke up to their sound of twittering.

He got out of bed and changed into his play clothes. He dashed into the kitchen and grabbed the last banana. He went outside and quickly ate it then he walked through the puddles on the playground. He sat under his favorite shady tree. He liked it when it rained because no one was allowed outside after a storm hit. Even though he broke that rule, he was happy about having the playground all to himself. No one cared what he did anyway. On the other side of the fence, parents were giving love to their children. They laughed and played.

"Those kids are lucky that they don't live the life I'm living," Naruto said to himself.

He continued to watch them until he noticed the councilor and the other kids were out in the front of the orphan building. He could hear most of the kids say 'Hello,' 'Welcome,' and 'Lets be friends'

"Great more orphans. Just what I didn't need," Naruto said to himself.

The new orphan out front was a girl. She had dark eyes and dark silky hair. She smiled at everyone. The councilor brought all the kids inside. All the girls liked the new orphan.

"What's your name?" one of them asked.

"I'm Yuki-Sannah," she replied.

"Nice to meet you Yuki," another girl said

At lunch time, Yuki and the girls sat in a circle and ate a stack of ham & cheese sandwiches. Yuki looked outside and saw Naruto sitting under the shady tree playing with small pebbles.

"Who's he?" she asked one of the girls

"Who?" replied of the girls.

"That boy sitting by himself."

"Oh him. That's Naruto."

"Why is he by himself?"

"We don't like him."

"None of us do," said one of the other girls.

"Well that's not nice," said Yuki.

She grabbed two more sandwiches and headed for the playground. She was about to go out, but the girls called out to her.

"Where are you going?" they asked

"I'm going to see Naruto," she replied

"NO YUKI! HE'S A DEMON!" yelled one of the girls.

"Relax. I'll be back," she said.

She went outside and walked through the puddles. Naruto looked up and saw Yuki approaching him. As she walked in the sunshine, her eyes were shining like a rainbow butterfly. She sat down next to Naruto and gave him a sandwich.

"I thought you might be hungry," she said with a smile

"Thanks, but you shouldn't be out here," he replied

"Why?"

"Because you're not allowed out here after it rains."

"Well you're out here."

"Yeah. I can do whatever I want. No one cares."

"Are you always by yourself?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because everyone hates me."

"Well I don't hate you. In fact, I like you."

Naruto looked at Yuki and blushed. She smiled and leaned against the shady tree.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked her.

"I'm Yuki-Sannah. I already know your name," she replied.

"So what brings you here Yuki?"

"My parents died 3 days ago. I was sent to go live with my aunt, but she couldn't take me in and she gave me up."

"She dumped you here?"

"Yeah."

"You should consider yourself lucky Yuki."

"Why?"

"You knew your parents. I never had parents."

"I'm sorry Naruto."

"Don't blame yourself."

Naruto and Yuki finished their sandwiches and watched people walk up and down the sidewalks. Birds perched themselves on the post and sang. Butterflies fluttered in the sunshine. One butterfly landed on Yuki's hand. She whispered something to it and it flew away.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked her.

"My grandmother told me that if you tell a butterfly one of your secrets, it'll bring you good luck," she replied

"That's cool."

"Yeah. She told me that before she died."

"Oh, I'm sorry about your grandmother."

"I was only four when she died."

"You must have been devastated."

"Yeah."

"Yuki is that you?" said a voice.

Yuki and Naruto looked toward the fence and saw two kids looking in. Yuki smiled and rushed over to them.

"Come on Naruto!" she called after him.

Naruto got up and followed her.

"Sakura! Sasuke! I'm so glad to see you guys!" she said happily

"Where have you been?" asked Sakura.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke.

"I live here now," Yuki replied sadly.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Sakura

"What happened?" asked Sasuke

"My parents died. I was sent to go live with my aunt, but she couldn't take me in so she gave me up," Yuki replied sadly.

Yuki started to cry. Sasuke and Sakura were stunned at her story. They felt like crying themselves. Tears streamed down Yuki's face. Naruto patted her on the back.

"I know how you feel," he said to her.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura

"Oh I'm sorry," sniffled Yuki, "Guys this is my new friend Naruto."

"Nice to meet you Naruto," said Sasuke

"Same here," he replied

"How long have you been here?"

"As long as I can remember."

"There you guys are!" said a voice

Sasuke and Sakura turned around and saw a tall woman jogging toward them. She was wearing blue jean shorts and a bikini skirt. Her hair was braided and it only touched her backside.

"Sasuke, you and Sakura can't wonder off like that," she said

"I'm sorry," said Sakura

"Mom you're too slow," said Sasuke

"Excuse me? I was talking with the adults and you two wondered off. Would you like to be grounded in your room mister?" she said sternly.

"No mommy. I'm sorry," he said.

"Okay then. Don't call me slow."

They gave each other a hug and Sasuke's mother noticed Yuki.

"Hi Yuki, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm okay," she said, "Have you met my new friend?"

"No."

"This is my new friend Naruto."

He waved at her and she backed away.

"Come children. It's time to go," she said quickly.

"What's the rush?" asked Sasuke.

"I left the oven on at the house now lets go," she said.

"Goodbye you guys. We'll see you again sometime," said Sakura

"Bye," said Yuki

Sakura's mother dragged Sasuke and Sakura down the sidewalk. Naruto watched them disappear down the street in confusion.

"Gee what flew up her nose?" asked Yuki.

"I don't know, but did you see the way she looked at me?" Naruto said sadly.

To Be Continued………


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. Here's the next chapter. I had time on my hands and I'm in a good mood. This next chapter starts making the story sad. I hope you enjoy it. Post comments if you want. **

Naruto and Yuki were heading back to the shady tree, but Yuki looked over at the sliding glass door and saw the girls watching her. Naruto looked at the girls then looked at Yuki.

"You should go back inside. Your friends are waiting Yuki," he said.

"They're not my friends," she said.

"Why?"

"Those girls are mean to you besides they only invited me to have lunch with them. That doesn't make them my friends."

"I see. You should go anyway."

"Why?"

"It's getting cold out here. I don't want you to get sick."

Yuki smiled and blushed. She started to head back but stopped.

"What about you? Are you coming?" she asked.

"No. I like being out here. You go ahead," he replied.

"When will you come in?'

"I'll be in by bedtime."

Yuki smiled and headed inside. When she got in, the girls surrounded her.

"What did he say?" one of them asked.

"We just chatted. I think he's really nice," she replied.

Shinni and Kaddi overheard Yuki and the girls. They became angry.

"Naruto is starting to tick me off!" Shinni said angrily.

"What are we going to do boss?" Kaddi asked.

"We're going to get rid of Naruto."

"What about Yuki?"

"She's mine."

Around dinner time, everyone got a slice of pizza. Yuki grabbed two slices and went outside again.

"Not again," one of the girls whined.

"How long is she going to keep this up?" another one of the girls asked.

Yuki made her way around the puddles and she reached the shady tree. She sat down next to Naruto and handed him a slice of pizza.

"It's pepperoni," she said.

"Thank you," he said.

They both ate their slices of pizza and gazed up at the stars.

"Naruto, do you think my parents can see me from Heaven?" Yuki asked.

"Of course they can. They watch over you," he replied.

"Do you think your parents watch over you?"

"I don't know. I never had parents."

"You must have been here for a long time."

"Yeah, it sucks too."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm tired of being surrounded by these fences. There's a whole world out there I haven't seen."

"I'm sorry that you've been stuck here practically all your life."

"Someday, I'll escape from here."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know."

"Don't you want to try to get a family first?"

"Yuki, I'll never have a family. I've been here too long. Nobody wants me."

"I'm sorry. You must have been lonely and sad."

Yuki leaned on Naruto's shoulder and he blushed.

"I think it's passed our bedtime," he said.

"You're right. It's about time I go in. Are you coming?" she asked.

"No, but I'll be in soon."

"Okay. Goodnight."

Yuki gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and she went inside. Naruto put his hand over his cheek. He felt warm. His heart raced and the warmth made him smile. A few days went by. Naruto and Yuki became close friends, but the other kids still hated Naruto and they started to hate Yuki.

The girls started giving her the cold shoulder and the boys turned their backs on her. This made Yuki feel sad, but she was happy with Naruto. Everyday, they would eat lunch together under the shady tree, tell their secrets to the butterflies, and they walked around the playground holding hands. This ticked off Shinni even more. Whenever Yuki walked past the girls, she always heard them talking about her and Naruto.

"Can you believe her?" asked one of the girls.

"I don't know why she hangs around with that demon," said another one of the girls.

"NARUTO'S NOT A DEMON!" yelled Yuki.

All the girls looked at Yuki and she was mad. Tears formed in her eyes.

"NARUTO IS A NICE BOY! IF YOU WEREN'T SO MEAN TO HIM, HE WOULD BE HANGING AROUND!" she screamed.

"We don't want Naruto around," one of the girls spoke up.

"You love him don't you?" another one spoke up.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" she asked

The girls gasped and Yuki turned red. She quickly ran outside and hid. Shinni was overhearing the girl's conversation again. He was steaming.

"That's it! I had it!" he snarled.

He picked up a small picture frame and threw it at a window. The frame put a crack in the window.

"Careful Boss, The last thing you want to do is to get in trouble," warned Kaddi.

"Yuki loves Naruto!" he said angrily

"WHAT!"

"Yuki is in love with that fox demon."

"This is bad."

"No duh! Watching Yuki go to Naruto was amusing, then it got annoying, now it's starting to tick me off."

"What are we going to do boss?"

"It's simple. Naruto will get scratched."

"Scratched? I thought you were going to pound him."

"Moron! That's what scratched means."

"But what if Naruto is stronger than us?"

"That's where my secret weapon comes in."

Shinni removed a switchblade from his pocket. It scared Kaddi.

"Shinni we can't," he said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Look I hate Naruto as much as you, but we can't kill him."

"Who said I was going to kill him?"

"Boss, I beg you, please don't use that weapon."

Shinni put the switchblade back in his pocket and tightened his fists. Kaddi could feel his rage.

To Be Continued………

**Chapter 4 will be posted soon. It's going to be very sad though. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the 4th Chapter. This one is really sad. You might want to grab some tissues. **

**I hope you don't find this too sad. Post comments. **

Back outside, Naruto found Yuki in the bushes.

"Why are you behind the bushes?" he asked.

"I'm uh….playing hide n'seek... You found me!" she said.

"Come on. There's a whole flock of butterflies over there."

"Okay. Let me go get my bag."

Yuki quickly ran inside, grabbed her bag, and she hurried back outside. She caught up with Naruto and saw the big flock of butterflies.

"What's in the bag?" Naruto asked.

Yuki opened her bag and pulled out two butterfly nets.

"Lets start catching them," she said.

For awhile, they caught a few butterflies, and then they put the nets away and told their secrets to the butterflies. Whenever the butterflies flew high in the air, their wings would shine in the sun. By the end of the day, Naruto and Yuki watched the sunset together.

"It's so pretty," Yuki said.

"I never thought sunsets were so awesome," said Naruto.

They were heading for the shady tree when Shinni and Kaddi headed towards them.

"How come you hang out with girls and butterflies?" asked Shinni as he pushed Naruto down.

"Huh Naruto? How come?" asked Kaddi.

"Why don't you leave him alone!" said Yuki.

"Why don't you let Naruto stick up for himself? Oh I forgot he's a baby. Kaddi take Yuki," commanded Shinni.

Kaddi grabbed Yuki's arm and he dragged her away from Naruto.

"Let me go! You're hurting me!" she screamed.

"YUKI!" Naruto cried out.

Shinni socked Naruto in the stomach and then he kicked him in the side.

"Get up and fight!" he yelled.

Naruto felt his rage rising. He got up and charged at Shinni. He was able to get him on the ground. He punched him and gave him a bloody nose. Shinni put pressure on his nose to stop the bleeding, but Naruto kicked him in the knee.

Now Shinni was angry and in pain. He pulled the switchblade from his pocket and knocked Naruto on the ground.

"NARUTO LOOK OUT!" screamed Yuki.

"SHINNI STOP!" yelled Kaddi.

Yuki stomped on his foot and ran into the fight. Shinni raised the switchblade and hammered down on Naruto, but Yuki jumped in the way and the switchblade went into her back. She fell on Naruto's lap. Shinni backed away stunned. Tears formed in his eyes.

"What have I done?" he cried.

He kept staring at Yuki. Tears streamed down his face. Fear built up in Kaddi's inner child. He was crying as well.

"How could you!" he screamed.

Without haste, he ran inside to get help. As for Naruto, his heart was broken. Tears poured out of his eyes. Yuki opened her eyes and looked into Naruto's hurt eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked weakly.

"Why did you do that!" he cried.

"Shinni was going to kill you."

"You should have let him killed me."

"Naruto, get my bag."

"Of course."

He carefully laid her down on her side and he grabbed her bag. He rushed back to her. Yuki's back was stained in blood. Naruto's arms were also covered in blood.

"Reach into the bag, I want you to have something," Yuki said weakly.

Naruto reached in and pulled out a big pair of goggles.

"Is this it?" he asked.

"Yes, my dad gave me those and I want you to have them," she replied.

"Why would you give me something valuable?"

"The goggles weren't going to fit me anyway. I want you to have something to remember me by."

"Yuki don't say stuff like that!"

Naruto put the goggles around his neck and held Yuki in his arms again.

"I'll remove the switchblade," he cried.

"Don't. It'll make the pain worse," she said in a weak voice.

"Yuki don't leave me."

"I'll never leave you. I'll always be with you."

"Please don't die!"

"My body won't live much longer."

"Don't die on me!"

"I love you Naruto. I hope……you love me too."

Yuki coughed up a little bit of blood and passed out.

"YUKI!" screamed Naruto

He carried her under the shady tree and laid her down gently on her side. He looked up at Shinni angrily.

"Shinni, I'm going to kill you for this!" he growled.

"Go ahead demon. I don't deserve to live," he replied pitifully.

Naruto charged at him and knocked him into the ground. He didn't bother to fight back. He wanted to feel the pain Naruto was giving him. Kaddi came back with the councilor and two medics. Naruto didn't notice her until she pulled him off of Shinni.

"That's enough!" she yelled.

The medics rushed over to Yuki. Blood was still oozing from her back. They checked her out.

"This looks bad!" the first medic said.

"She needs to get to a hospital right away. Her breathing is starting to shorten," the second medic said.

They quickly put Yuki on the stretcher and rushed to the ambulance. Naruto tried to follow, but the councilor held him back.

"Everyone get inside," she said.

Shinni, Kaddi, and Naruto went inside. The ninja patrol arrived and asked Naruto, Kaddi, and Shinni questions individually. Since Kaddi was the witness, they asked him the most questions. A couple hours later, the ninja patrol took Shinni away. He was taken to a place that was beyond his nightmares.

Naruto went to his bed and cried. Kaddi wanted to go cheer him up, but the councilor shook her head at him.

"He needs some time alone," she said.

Naruto cried until his cries put him to sleep.

To Be Continued………

**The next chapter will be updated soon. I'll do my best to post it this week. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This next chapter gets depressing. I hope the last chapter didn't upset anybody. Please post comments on this chapter. **

The next day, Naruto sat under the shady tree and picked a few grass blades. The sun shined and the butterflies fluttered, but Naruto didn't care. His mind was on Yuki. He watched people pass through on the sidewalk.

"Naruto!" called out a voice.

Naruto looked over and saw Sasuke and Sakura. He rushed over with a pitiful look.

"We heard what happened," said Sasuke.

"Are you okay?" asked Sakura

"No. How did you find out about this incident?" he asked.

"The whole village is talking about it," Sakura replied.

"Oh great, now the whole village knows."

"Is Yuki okay?"

"I don't know."

"I hope she'll be okay."

"Yuki gave me this last."

Naruto showed Sasuke and Sakura the goggles.

"You better hold on to that Naruto," said Sasuke.

"I will," he replied.

"How could this happen to a sweet girl," cried Sakura.

"She saved my life," Naruto said in a low voice.

"We'll talk to you later," said Sasuke.

"Bye," said Naruto.

Naruto watched them disappear in the crowd. He went back to the shady tree and picked at the flower pedals. Kaddi watched him from the sliding glass door.

He felt really guilty. The councilor tapped him on the shoulder.

"Come away from the door," she said.

The phone rang and the councilor went to go answer it. Kaddi followed her.

"Hello," she answered.

There was a long silence then the councilor put her hand over her mouth. Kaddi knew what was wrong. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Oh no………Oh my God," she said shockingly.

There was another long silence. Kaddi started to cry.

"Yes. I'll notify her relatives. Goodbye," the councilor replied pitifully.

When she hung up the phone, Kaddi started bawling. The councilor gave him a hug.

"Yuki's gone!" he cried.

"I know. It's not your fault," she replied.

"Yes it is. I was apart of that fight."

"I know, but you can't blame yourself."

"I should have stopped him."

"There was nothing you could do. Now I have work to do. You better tell everyone the bad news, even Naruto."

Kaddi didn't say anything else. He walked out of the room and toward the other kids. When the bad news was told, everyone was bawling, including the boys. Not only because of Yuki's death, they also cried about the way they judged her.

"Who's going to tell Naruto?" one of the girls asked.

"I have to. Half of this is my fault," replied Kaddi.

"Better get it over with," one of the guys said.

Kaddi walked outside toward Naruto. He made his way across the playground. His heartbeat was getting louder and louder. His throat was tightening.

Naruto saw him coming and he hid behind the tree. When Kaddi reached the shady tree, he grew nervous.

"Naruto, I want you to know how sorry I am," he said.

Naruto only gave a small grunt and Kaddi carried on his conversation.

"Naruto……… telling you this hurts me more than it hurts you………Yuki is……Yuki is………GONE!" he cried.

Naruto buried his face and cried. The anger and rage grew inside of him. He started to feel a change inside of him. It felt like an evil shadow was enclosing around him. His nails became claws, fangs shot out of his mouth, and his eyes changed from a sky blue to a fire red.

"Naruto are you okay?" asked Kaddi.

Naruto busted through the tree and landed on Kaddi. His claws pierced his shoulders. With much fear, Kaddi stared into Naruto's evil eyes.

"The fox demon," he gasped.

Naruto sniffed the air and released himself from Kaddi. He ran around the playground on all fours like a wild animal. Kaddi ran inside the building screaming. Everyone was shocked because his shoulders were coated in blood.

"What happened?" the councilor asked immediately

"Naruto released the fox demon!" he screamed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I saw it's eyes."

"Alright everyone get in this room!"

The councilor put all the kids in the safe room and she rushed to the phone. She notified the ninjas. Outside, Naruto was ripping layers of grass out of the ground. And he demolished all the playground equipment. Within no time, a dozen ninjas appeared. Most of them were teenagers.

"This should end quickly," one of them said.

"Shut up Iruka, may I remind you that you're still a trainee," said another ninja.

"So are you Kakashi!" Iruka hissed back.

"I'm a higher rank than you!"

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" hissed one of the adults.

"Sorry Sensei Lavvi," said Kakashi.

"Many apologizes sir," said Iruka.

"Just focus on your duty boys," he said to them.

Naruto looked around and was surrounded by the ninjas.

"I'll make my move first," said Sensei Lavvi.

He walked slowly towards Naruto and then he charged. Naruto saw him coming and he charged at Lavvi. He socked him and he tumbled to the other side of the playground.

"SENSEI!" yelled Kakashi

"Alright you want some you got it!" yelled on of the ninjas.

Everyone except Kakashi and Iruka attacked Naruto. The ninjas went flying in different directions.

"There's got to be a way to defeat him," said Iruka.

"We're not trying to kill the fox demon; we're trying to contact Naruto," said Kakashi.

"What do you mean?"

"If we can get Naruto to see us, he'll take control of his body again."

"So contacting Naruto will get him to take control of his body?"

"Yep."

"That's a stupid idea."

"Oh, like you can come up with a better one."

"WAIT, STOP!" yelled a voice.

Kakashi and Iruka turned around and Kaddi ran up to them.

"Go back inside kid," said Iruka.

"What do you want?" asked Kakashi.

"There's something you should know," he said.

"What is it?" asked Kakashi.

"Naruto lost his friend. When he found out that Yuki died, he released the fox demon."

"No wonder he's ruthless."

"You have to calm his spirit."

"Thanks for telling us that kid."

"Now you better go inside," said Iruka.

Kaddi nodded and ran back inside. Iruka and Kakashi walked up to Naruto and they stood there face to face with him.

"Naruto don't be sad about Yuki," said Iruka

Naruto let out a soft growl.

"She went to a better place, she's happy now," said Kakashi.

"That's right she's watching over you. She wants you to be happy," said Iruka.

Naruto's claws disappeared, but the eyes and claws remained.

"It's working. Lets keep talking to him," said Iruka.

"Naruto, you must always remember this; the body may die, but the soul lives forever with God," said Kakashi.

"If you love her, she'll exist in you."

"She'll be in your heart forever."

Naruto's eyes changed back to sky blue and the fangs vanished. He collapsed to the ground. The councilor ran outside and hugged Naruto. He opened his eyes and looked around. He looked up at the councilor.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," she said.

'Yes it is. Look at what I did to this playground. Everyone's right, I really am a demon."

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am! I couldn't control myself!"

Naruto broke down into tears and the councilor hugged him tightly. All the ninjas got up and left. Sensei Lavvi was pleased with Kakashi and Iruka.

"Well done boys. I'm going to treat you to Udon," he said.

"Thank you sensei," they both said.

The ninjas disappeared into the sunset.

To Be Continued………


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next Chapter. It's pretty depressing. Please don't cry. The next chapter after this one won't be so depressing. It'll be updated soon. Post comments if you wish to. **

It was a gloomy rainy day at Yuki's funeral. Everyone was wearing black. Yuki's aunt was bawling her head off. Many people were hugging each other. Others were crying. Kaddi stood at Naruto's side. They both looked down at the coffin. Naruto started to cry.

"It's going to be okay," Kaddi said to him.

The minister began Yuki's ceremony. He said a prayer then talked about Yuki.

"Yuki was a very kind sweet girl. Even though she lost her parents and was put in an orphanage, happiness was brought to her by Naruto, her cherished friend," he said.

Naruto smiled and more tears streamed down his face. The minister opened his Bible and read Palms 23. It was the most beautiful thing Naruto ever heard.

It made Sakura cry. She buried her face in Sasuke's shirt which gave him a shock. No one ever cried on him before. Not even a girl. Yuki's song played. Everyone listened to the sad depression in the music. Naruto couldn't take it. He turned and fled.

"Naruto!" called out Kaddi.

He went after him. Naruto ran over many fields. He didn't stop till he fell. He didn't bother to get up. More tears streamed down his face. A rainbow butterfly landed on his hand. It's wings fluttered with excitement. Naruto stared at it.

"The rainbow butterfly," he whispered.

The butterfly took off into the sky.

"Don't go!" he yelled.

He got up and followed the rainbow butterfly. It led him to a giant meadow. There were dozens and dozens of rainbow butterflies, a crystal lake, and a bunch of flowers that colored the ground. The sun shined through the dark clouds.

Naruto was amazed at this beautiful meadow. To him, it was like Heaven. Kaddi finally caught up with him.

"Naruto I………whoa!" he said.

He gazed at what Naruto was gazing at. They smiled and ran into the field. As they ran, Naruto could hear the Bible verse run through his head.

"_The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not be in want. He makes me lie down in green pastures, he leads me beside quiet waters, he restores my soul. He guides me in paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me. You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies. You anoint my head with oil; my cup overflows. Surely goodness and love will follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever."_

Naruto and Kaddi fell to the ground and looked up at the sky. A few rainbow butterflies landed on them. The clouds moved away from the sun. Naruto gasped and pointed up at the sky.

"Look it's Yuki!" he said to Kaddi.

Kaddi smiled and laughed. Yuki was a cloud. She smiled at them then vanished.

"You're right Naruto, that was Yuki," he said.

"I'm glad I got to see her," said Naruto.

"Me too"

"I hope she's happy in Heaven."

"Everyone is happy in Heaven."

"I wonder what's up there."

"I heard that Heaven is filled with candy and chocolate marshmallows. You can even fly."

"People can't fly in Heaven."

"Yes they can. We just saw Yuki and she flew."

"Hmm, good point."

"We better get back to the funeral."

"Why?"

"We need to show our respect to Yuki."

"I guess you're right."

Naruto and Kaddi went back to the funeral. Everyone was still crying. Sasuke's shirt was soaked by Sakura's tears. The funeral ended in prayer. The coffin slowly went down into the ground. Everyone left the ceremony. At the orphanage, Naruto didn't eat dinner because he was thinking about Yuki.

The kids left him alone. They were starting to be a little nicer to him. Kaddi became good friends with Naruto. Sometimes, he would call him boss. The shady tree was still standing after Naruto broke through it. He changed the tree's name. Instead of the Shady tree, he called it the Yuki tree. The councilor carved her name in the tree for Naruto. The seasons changed from summer to fall and from fall to winter. There was a holiday coming up that everyone was excited about. It was Christmas. That's the only holiday that brought Naruto down. He doesn't hate Christmas or anything. He just didn't have a family to celebrate it with.

To Be Continued………


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody. Sorry it took me awhile to post this story. I've just been busy with a lot of things. This next chapter won't be depressing. I hope you'll like it. Please post comments. The next chapter will be updated soon. **

It was snowing outside. The children were excited because it was almost Christmas, however, Naruto wasn't thrilled. Since he couldn't go outside, he sat in a corner with his depression. Every Christmas it was the same. The kids would open gifts, parents would come in and play with the kids, some would get adopted, and families would sing and praise on this holiday. This made Naruto sad. No parent would give him love. His only friend was Kaddi.

Many parents tried to adopt him, but he responded to 'I'm not leaving without my brother Naruto.' That was a lie and most parents believed him. Naruto was happy that Kaddi was covering his back. Kaddi knew that Naruto didn't like to celebrate Christmas, but he wanted to give him something special. He went to the councilor and asked for help.

"You want to give Naruto something special? That's nice," she said.

"Yeah, but I don't have any money," he said.

"You don't need money to get someone a gift. You can just make one."

"Yeah, but what?"

"I'll help you out. Naruto is lucky to have a friend like you."

"I used to hate him, but now that I know what kind of person he is, I like him."

"I'm glad you guys are friends. Now lets get started on your gift."

Kaddi and the councilor went into another room and started on the gift. Naruto noticed that he and the councilor chatted a lot. It was a few more days till Christmas. The kids were playing in the snow. Naruto and Kaddi were sitting in the hole of the Yuki tree.

"So what are you and the councilor up to?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing," replied Kaddi.

"Come on. You've been chatting with her for days. Something's up."

"Okay. Do you really want to know boss?"

"Yes!"

"The councilor wanted to talk to me about the Christmas Party."

"Christmas Party?"

"Yeah. She was talking to me about the decorations and stuff."

"Well why didn't you say so?"

Naruto picked up some snow and threw it in Kaddi's face.

"You're it!" he said.

They jumped out of the Yuki tree and chased each other around the field. The other kids didn't mind because they were busy making snowballs and building snowmen. One of the boys got their tongue stuck on the pole fence. The councilor had to run outside and help him. Naruto and Kaddi went inside to make some hot chocolate. They poured some water into cups. Most of it spilt on the floor. Then they put their cups in the microwave. When their water was warm, they added chocolate powder in their cups, but most of it got on the floor.

"Now lets add the marshmallows," said Naruto.

He climbed on top of the counter and grabbed the big bag of marshmallows. He tossed it down to Kaddi and he tried to open it.

"I can't open it boss. It's stuck!" he said.

"Here let me help," Naruto replied.

He jumped off the counter and both of them grabbed one side of the bag.

"Pull!" yelled Naruto.

They tugged with all their might. The bag ripped open and the marshmallows flew in different directions.

"Good work," said Naruto.

He and Kaddi grabbed a few off the floor and they plopped them in their drinks. They both drank their hot chocolate. When they finished, the councilor and the kids were standing in the doorway in shock.

"Uh oh," said Kaddi.

"Look at this mess!" screamed the councilor.

"Well clean it up," said Naruto.

"You're darn right you're going to clean up the mess!" she continued to yell.

The kids looked at Naruto and Kaddi angrily. Naruto gave a small grin and that just made them angrier.

"I guess they wanted some too," he said to Kaddi.

The boys each grabbed a broom and started to sweep up the marshmallows. Around 7:00 p.m. the kitchen floor was clean. Naruto and Kaddi sat against the wall having a conversation.

"Who's Santa Claus?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know, but I heard he goes into people's houses at night and leaves gifts," said Kaddi.

"It sounds like Santa is a criminal."

"Maybe, but if he is, why would he leave gifts."

"I don't think it's gifts."

"You don't boss?"

"No, I think it's money he leaves in the houses."

"Where does he get the money?"

"Do you have to ask? He robs the bank."

"He does? I never knew that."

"If he breaks in here, we'll be ready for him. Do you know what day he comes?"

"Yes. He comes the night before Christmas."

"We'll catch this criminal. Are you with me?"

"Yes boss."

"Well see if this Santa is for real or not."

It was two days before Christmas. Kaddi and Naruto were planning their surprise attack for Santa. A stranger was visiting the orphanage. The councilor introduced him to the kids.

"Call me Mr. Kililki," he said.

Some of the kids giggled at his name and the councilor scolded them. Mr. Kililki told her not to worry about it. When Kaddi told Naruto about him. He only shrugged.

"Just another parent," he said.

"Yeah, but he looks suspicious," replied Kaddi.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Then we should keep an eye on him."

"Yes boss."

"Is our trap for Santa ready?"

"It's all planned out boss. We just have to set it up tomorrow night."

"Excellent."

"We're ready for you Santa."

The night of Christmas Eve finally came. Everyone was singing Christmas carols around the tree except Naruto and Kaddi. They were setting up their trap for Santa. When everyone was sent to bed, Naruto and Kaddi snuck out of their beds and went into the room where their trap was set.

"Are you sure Santa will come?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. We just have to wait boss," replied Kaddi.

The clock ticked in the quiet room. They waited and waited, but Santa didn't show. Naruto started to grow impatient and tired.

"What's taking so long?" he asked.

"I don't know boss," replied Kaddi.

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming into the room.

"It's Santa!" Kaddi said in a whisper.

The shadow figure walked across the room and stepped into Naruto and Kaddi's trap. The boys tugged on the rope and the shadow figure was in the air screaming. The boys cheered and the councilor ran into the room with a flashlight.

"What's going on in here?" she asked.

"We caught Santa!" Naruto said happily.

The councilor shined her flashlight on the net and the boys were shocked and disappointed.

"That's not Santa, that's Mr. Kililki," said Kaddi.

"Sorry sir," said Naruto.

The councilor helped Mr. Kililki out of the net and she sat the boys in chairs.

"Would you like to tell me what this is all about," she said.

"I thought Santa was a criminal so Kaddi and I set a trap for him," said Naruto.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Its because of the way he stashes money into people's houses."

The councilor let out a laugh. Naruto didn't see what was so funny.

"Santa's not a criminal," she laughed.

"He's not?" he replied.

"No. Santa is a nice person that brings gifts to all the little children."

"But why does he break into people's houses?"

"Perhaps I can explain," spoke up Mr. Kililki.

He pulled up a chair and told the boys the story of Santa Claus. After the story, the boys were sent to bed. The councilor apologized to Mr. Kililki for the boy's actions. He nodded and went to his room. On Christmas Morning, Naruto woke up to the sound of bells. Some of the kids were already up. He sat up and Kaddi handed him a gift.

"Merry Christmas," he said.

Naruto smiled and opened the gift. It was a colorful crayon picture of Naruto and Kaddi looking up at the sky. In that colorful sky was Yuki. She was smiling down on them.

"Thank you," said Naruto.

He got out of bed and set the picture on his pillow. Then he noticed a small envelope at the edge of his bed.

"What's that?" he asked Kaddi.

"I don't know boss. Open it," he said.

Naruto opened it and read it. It said;

_**Dear Naruto and Kaddi, You were good boys this year. Keep up the good work. There's a gift waiting for you two. Santa Claus. P.S. Don't plan to trap me in a net next year. Merry Christmas.**_

Naruto's eyes widened. He showed Kaddi the letter. He reacted the same way Naruto did.

"You don't think?" Naruto stammered.

"I don't know. Could Mr. Kililki be Santa Claus?" asked Kaddi.

The boys went to the councilor and asked for Mr. Kililki.

"I'm sorry boys he's not up yet," she said.

"It's important that we see him!" said Kaddi

She took the boys to Mr. Kililki's room. She knocked and waited for an answer there was no reply.

"I'm sorry to bother you this morning sir, but the boys want to see you," she said.

There was still no reply. She opened the door and Mr. Kililki wasn't there. The councilor was shocked. His stuff was gone.

"Where did he go?" she asked.

"Naruto and I found this," said Kaddi.

He handed her the note that Santa wrote to him and Naruto. She was shocked about the letter. She looked at the boys and then looked at the letter again.

"You mean," she stammered.

The boys nodded and the councilor put her head in her hand. One of the children ran into the room very excited.

"I saw Santa! He's flying away!" the kid said.

The councilor and the boys ran to the window and looked. They did see something fly away in the distance, but they couldn't tell what it was.

"You think Mr. Kililki is Santa Claus boss?" asked Kaddi.

The boys were silent and they looked at each other wide eyed.

"NAH!" they said.

"I need an aspirin," said the councilor. She went into the kitchen and took a dose of pills. The boys went into the room with the other kids. They were eating cookies and candy.

"Come on, lets get some goodies," said Naruto.

He and Kaddi grabbed some candy and cookies. They ate it with their hot chocolate. Soon parents came and played with the children. Naruto started to walk away, but Kaddi stopped him.

"I got your back remember?" he said.

Naruto smiled and stayed. Many parents came and went. One couple came up to Naruto and Kaddi.

"What are your boy's names?" they asked.

"I'm Naruto," he said.

"I'm Kaddi," he said.

"Nice to meet you both," they said.

"I'm Jenita," said the woman.

"I'm Unata," said the man.

Naruto and Kaddi grinned at them. During the day, Jenita took the boys outside and made a snowman. Later on, Unata made snowflakes with the boys.

The councilor took a picture of them. She was happy because Naruto was smiling. He never been so happy before. Jenita and Unata had hot chocolate with the boys. That night, the councilor read the Christmas story to everyone. Afterwards, they listened to music. Around 10:00, parents were leaving and the children were getting ready for bed. Naruto went to his bed and was shocked to see his stuff gone. Kaddi ran up to him.

"My stuff is gone!" he said.

"So are my stuff," replied Naruto.

Jenita walked up to them.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Go?" said Kaddi in confusion.

"Go where?" asked Naruto.

"We're going home," she said.

"Home? You mean were…" stammered Kaddi.

Jenita nodded and the boys jumped up and down.

"We're going to be brothers!" they shouted.

Naruto was finally happy because he was finally taken in and Kaddi was going with him. Unata walked into the room.

"Come on lets go. I got the car warmed up," he said.


	8. Chapter 8

**This next chapter is short and sad. I hope this doesn't make any of you cry. Post comments if you'd like. The next chapter will be updated soon. **

Naruto and Kaddi climbed in the car with their new parents. The councilor waved goodbye and the children cheered.

"I wonder if they're cheering about us having a home or cheering because I'm leaving," said Naruto.

"Hopefully they're cheering about us having a new home," replied Kaddi.

They drove off into the night. The stars were out. They shined on the sparkling white snow. A few minutes later, they arrived at a big house. Jenita showed them their rooms. Naruto and Kaddi got their own rooms. They were grateful. Naruto's picture was hanging over his bed. He smiled for he knew that Yuki was watching out for him. He was happy at last. The next few days went by well. Naruto was happily roaming outside in the snow.

He wasn't surrounded by fences anymore. Freedom never felt so good. Sometimes, Sasuke and Sakura would come over and play with him and Kaddi.

Naruto thought all his troubles were over, but they were just beginning. Something tragic happened on the night of the full moon. It started out like any ordinary night. Naruto and his family had dinner, he and his brother were dressed for bed, and they were tucked in. Jenita kissed them on their foreheads.

"I love you," she told them individually.

The lights went out in their rooms and they went to sleep. Around midnight, Naruto woke up to the sound of a crash downstairs. Then he heard his father scream bloody murder. It scared him. Footsteps were running towards his door.

Jenita and Kaddi entered his room. Naruto was relieved and scared at the same time. Kaddi was crying and Jenita locked the door. She took her sons to the window. Outside the window was a latter that reached the snowy ground.

Jenita touched her son's faces. Tears started to stream down her face.

"Your father has been killed," she said.

Naruto's fear built up inside of him. He started to tremble. Kaddi cried harder. The murderer started to pound on the bedroom door.

"Give me the fox demon!" he yelled.

Naruto started to cry. Jenita picked him up, kissed him, and she put him outside on the latter.

"Start climbing down. I want you two to get far away from here," she told them.

Naruto was halfway down when Jenita put Kaddi on the latter. She kissed him goodbye. Kaddi started to climb down. His eyes were still full of tears.

"Get to safety my sons. I'll hold him off," she said.

The pounding got louder. The lock started to come apart on the door. Jenita was terrified, but she stood her ground. She knew that if she went with her sons, she would be putting them in danger. She continued to cry. Kaddi and Naruto reached the bottom and started to run in the snow, but Naruto stopped.

His brother was a few distance ahead of him.

"What about mommy?" he asked.

Suddenly they heard a gunshot coming from the bedroom. They boys were frozen in their tracks. Their feet were numb from the cold snow. The next thing they heard surprised them. The murderer leaped from the window, landed in the snow, and approached the boys.

"Run for it!" yelled Kaddi.

He and Naruto ran as fast as they could, but the murderer caught up to them and he snatched Naruto.

"BROTHER!" he cried out.

Kaddi chased after the murderer and grabbed a hold of his pouch.

"Let him go!" screamed Kaddi.

The murderer struck Kaddi and he fell in the snow with the pouch. The murderer didn't notice his that pouch came off of him. He was too busy making his getaway. Naruto and the murderer disappeared into the darkness. Kaddi sat up. His nose was bleeding. The snow was stained with his blood. Kaddi looked at the pouch. It had a few weapons inside. He started to cry again.

"NO! NARUTO!" he screamed in the sky.

His scream echoed in the village. No one heard him. Not a living soul was out that night in the cold. It started to snow. Kaddi found it depressing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody, sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I was busy with so many things. Please excuse my absence. I hope you like this chapter. Please post comments and be nice. **

Kaddi ran into the streets screaming for help, but no one was around. He made his way through the snow and got to the orphanage. He was pounding on the door. He couldn't feel any pain in his hands because they were numb from the cold.

"Help! Somebody help me!" he screamed.

A light went on in the building and the councilor answered the door rather quickly. She was surprised to see Kaddi.

"What are you doing here? What's going on?" she asked.

"My parents were killed!" he screamed.

"What!" she shrieked.

"It's true!" he continued to cry.

"Where's Naruto?"

"He's been kidnapped."

"Oh crap this is bad."

"Please help me!"

"Come with me."

She took Kaddi inside and wrapped him in warm blankets. Then she called for help. Only one ninja squad team showed up. Kakashi and Iruka were there.

They were surprised to see Kaddi again. Sensei Lavvi took Kaddi into another room.

"Did this murderer say anything to you?" he asked.

"No, but I he was yelling 'give me the fox demon'," Kaddi replied.

"What did you do when this was happening?"

"My mom put us on the latter outside so we could escape, but the murderer followed us and snatched Naruto."

"What's that you got under your arm?"

"Oh I forgotten about this. It's the murderer's pouch."

Sensei Lavvi took a hold of the pouch and opened it. He layed the evidence on the table. And studied each piece. When he finished, he put the evidence back in the pouch. He shook his head as he plopped the pouch on the table.

"This is bad," he said.

"What is?" asked Kaddi

"Each piece of evidence in that pouch is from different villages."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Well we don't know which village he is from. He could even be one of our people."

Sensei Lavvi commanded a few of his ninja troops to search for Naruto and the murderer. Iruka and Kakashi approached their sensei.

"Anything we can do sir?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes boys. I have a special assignment for you," replied Sensei Lavvi.

"What is it?" asked Iruka.

"I want you both to search the boy's home. Try to find some evidence that could help us find the mystery to this murderer," he replied.

"Yes sir!" they both said.

Kakashi and Iruka took off towards the home. The councilor hugged Kaddi and he started to calm down. He wiped away his tears and approached Sensei Lavvi.

"Can't we contact the other villages?" he asked

"I'm afraid that's too risky," he replied.

"Why?"

"If we contacted the other villages and told them that we lost your brother, they'll be angry with us."

"So we have to sit here and do nothing?"

"Don't worry kid. We'll find him. My troops will search everyday if they have to. I won't let the fox demon fall into the wrong hands."

It was snowing outside. It seemed peaceful and joyous, but in Naruto and Kaddi's home, it was filled with fear. The house was completely destroyed. Glass was all over the floor, tables and chairs were tossed over, and furniture was torn apart. Kakashi and Iruka were shocked at everything. It was like being in a nightmare that you can't get out of or escape from.

"Man these boys went through a lot," said Kakashi depressingly.

"I'll search down here, you search upstairs," said Iruka.

"Right," replied Kakashi.

He walked up the stairs and started searching each room. Iruka started his search in the kitchen. Snow was falling through the broken window. It colored the window ledge white. It sparkled, but it was at the wrong time. Iruka looked around on the ground and noticed a small piece of cloth under the glass. He carefully removed the glass picked it up. He observed it for awhile then he put it in his pouch. It wasn't long until he stumbled upon Unata's body. He checked for a pulse, but there wasn't one. He noticed many stab marks on the body. He started to feel sick for an odd reason.

"IRUKA COME QUICK!" called out Kakashi

Iruka jumped from the call and quickly dashed up the stairs. He found Kakashi with Jenita. She was in his arms.

"She's still alive. She survived the shot," said Kakashi.

"We need to get her to the hospital," said Iruka.

The boys carried Jenita to the hospital. They went through the snow as fast as they could. The snow fell on the ground. Covering the trail drops of blood.

**To Be Continued………**

**I'll be on my summer break so I won't be able to post any chapters for awhile because I have no access to the internet at my home. But I will be working on the next few chapters during my summer. I'll do my best and try to post more chapters over the summer. **


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been awhile. Here's the next chapter. It's pretty long. I hope you'll enjoy this one. Please post comments and be nice. The next chapter will be posted soon. Enjoy.**

It didn't take long for the boys to get inside the hospital. Once they were in, the nurses took Jenita into the emergency room.

"Stay here, I'll go get Sensei Lavvi," said Iruka.

"Understood," said Kakashi.

He sat down in the chair and waited. A half hour went by, Iruka returned with Sensei Lavvi, the councilor, and Kaddi. Kakashi was talking with the nurse in the hallway. She looked at her clipboard.

"She lost a lot of blood," she said.

"Is she going to make it?" asked Kakashi.

"I don't think so. The body tissue in her lower back has been damaged badly by the bullet. Some of her body parts aren't functioning properly. We're doing everything we can."

"Do you know how much time she has left to live?"

"I'm not sure. By the looks of her results, she only has a few days."

"This isn't good."

"I'm sorry."

"Listen, one of her sons is here. When can he see her?"

"She's still out cold, but when she wakes up he can see her."

"Thank you."

The nurse went back to the emergency room and Kakashi went back to the waiting room. He called Sensei Lavvi, the councilor, and Iruka to the corner. Kaddi followed, but the councilor told him to wait in the chair. They formed a small circle and tried to keep their conversation low so Kaddi couldn't hear them.

"Is she going to make it?" asked the councilor.

"From what the nurse told me, she only has a few days," replied Kakashi.

"Oh no," said Iruka.

"Oh my God that's horrible," said the councilor as she put her hand over her mouth.

Everyone was silent for a few moments. They looked at each other with shock and fear.

"Who's going to tell him?" spoke up Iruka.

"I should since I'm in charge," replied Sensei Lavvi.

"Sensei?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I don't think you should tell him."

"Why? He has to know the truth. We can't protect him from that."

"I know, but just not yet. This is not a good time."

"He's right and we still have to find Naruto," said the councilor.

"Listen, I'm doing everything in my power to find him. I have all the troops out there looking for him," said Sensei Lavvi.

"Naruto needs to see his mother before she dies," she said.

"I don't think that's possible."

"Why?"

"He could be stashed anywhere. It's impossible to find him before his mother dies."

"I wish I knew where he was."

The councilor started to cry, but Kakashi was shushing her.

"Don't start crying. Kaddi's going to think something's wrong" he said.

"Come on, I'll take you to the restrooms," said Sensei Lavvi.

He escorted the councilor out of the waiting room. Kakashi and Iruka sat next to Kaddi. He looked very depressed. His eyes were still red from his last waterworks.

"I want to see my mom," he said.

"I know," said Kakashi.

"I'm sure they'll let you see her soon," said Iruka.

The councilor and Sensei Lavvi returned from the restroom and they sat with their group. A few minutes passed by, a nurse walked into the waiting room.

"Kaddi?" she called.

Kaddi jumped from his seat and rushed over. Kakashi followed him.

"Your mom's awake. Do you want to see her?" asked the nurse.

"More than anything," replied Kaddi.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Kakashi.

"Sure," replied Kaddi.

They followed the nurse through the long hallway and into a room. The nurse pulled open the curtain.

"You have visitors Jenita," she said.

Kaddi smiled because he was back with his mother. Jenita sat up a little bit and she held out her hand to Kaddi. When he grasped it, he felt safe again. Kakashi waited by the door, but the nurse told him to go on in. He greeted Jenita with a nod. She did the same.

"Kaddi, I missed you," she said.

"Momma," he said in a choked voice.

Kaddi started to cry. Tears streamed down his face and Jenita wiped them away. She put her hand against his face. Her stroke against his face calmed him down.

"Where's your brother Kaddi?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"He's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"Jenita, the person that shot you kidnapped Naruto," said Kakashi.

Jenita was shocked at Kakashi's words. She forced herself to sit up all the way which cause her pain in her lower back.

"Oh God, OH GOD NO!" she screamed.

"We're trying to find him," said Kakashi.

"YOU'RE NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH! MY BABY'S IN DANGER!" screamed Jenita.

"Calm down or you'll make your condition worse," said the nurse.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT MYSELF! I CARE ABOUT MY CHILDREN! HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN ONE OF MY BABY'S HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED! I WANT TO SEE MY SON! I WANT TO SEE MY SONS TOGETHER!"

Jenita continued to yell and scream until her eyes went pitch black and she fell back on her bed. The nurse quickly ran out of the room to get help.

"Mommy!" cried Kaddi.

It wasn't long until the nurse came back with doctors.

"Get the child out of this room!" the nurse said to Kakashi.

"Kaddi come away," said Kakashi as he started to pull him away.

"No! I want my mommy!" he cried.

Kakashi picked him up and ran out of the room. Kaddi started to bawl. He struggled to get away, but Kakashi kept his grip on him. As he ran down the hallway, he felt stinging on his neck. When they got back to the waiting room, Kaddi jumped into the councilor's arms and cried more.

"I want my mommy," he cried.

"Shhh, I know," said the councilor.

She had her hand on the back of his head. He was being comforted like a baby. Kakashi could still feel the stinging on his neck. He put his hand over the spot then he looked at his hand to see what it was and it was blood.

"Whoa Kakashi, you're bleeding," said Iruka.

"How nice of you to notice," replied Kakashi.

Iruka looked at the spot on his neck and was amazed.

"What?" asked Kakashi.

"Kaddi pierced you neck with his finger nails," said Iruka.

Kaddi turned around and looked up at Kakashi.

"I'm sorry Kakashi," he said.

"It's alright kid," he replied.

Kaddi looked back up at the councilor.

"What's going to happen to my mommy?" he asked her.

Everyone was silent even Kakashi.

**TO BE CONTINUED……… **


	11. Chapter 11

**This next chapter is about Naruto. It's a little short, but the next chapter will be long. It'll take me awhile to post though. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Post comments and be nice. **

Naruto awoke from his slumber. He got up and looked around. He was surrounded by brick walls. The lights were dim which gave Naruto a cold chill. His fears grew inside of him.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in the shadows," said a voice.

Naruto heard footsteps approaching him. The figure stepped out of the shadows and came face to face with him. Naruto was a little shocked.

"You're a kid," he said.

"So what's your point?" the kid asked.

"You scared me!"

"I'm sorry."

Naruto kept looking in the face of the kid. He was about the same size as him. His hair was red like fire, his eyes were dark, yet they seemed soft, not threatening. Naruto noticed a mark on his forehead.

"What's that symbol on your head?" he asked.

"It means love," he replied.

"Love?"

"Yeah, my aunt told me the meaning of love."

"What's your name?"

"Garra."

"I'm Naruto. So you were captured too."

"Captured?"

"Yeah, by that man."

"Oh you mean Guardian?"

"Guardian?"

"Yeah, he protects me from the outside world."

"Well he took me away from my family. How did you end up here anyway?"

"I used to live in my village, but everyone hated me including my father. Everyone called me a monster."

"I know what that is like. So what happened?"

"The only person I stayed close to was my aunt. She looked just like my mom."

"What happened to your mom?"

"She died after having me. My dad said I took her life."

"That's awful."

"I know. My aunt kind of took me in and took care of me. I thought she was the only person who loved me, but I was wrong. She tried to kill me."

"What! Why would she do that?"

"My father sent her out to kill me."

"WHAT!"

"His plan didn't work though. I ended up killing her with my shield of sand."

"How can you kill someone with sand?"

"I've been cursed with the shield of sand. See look!"

Garra formed some sand around him and then it vanished. Naruto had a look of stun.

"Are you afraid of me?" asked Garra.

"No, why do you ask?" asked Naruto.

"It's nothing. I was just asking."

"So what did you do after the attack?"

"I ran away and I'm glad I did too."

"Why?"

"If my father found out I wasn't dead, he would have killed me himself and I didn't want to hurt anyone with my shield of sand. When Guardian found me, he said he would protect me from the outside world and from those who hated me."

"So how long have you been here?"

"I've been with Guardian for about a year."

"I just wish he hadn't taken me. I was happy with my new family."

"New family? You mean you were taken in?"

"Yes until Guardian took me away."

"There must have been a reason for that Naruto."

"You're right Garra," said a voice.

The boys turned around. Footsteps approached them and a figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Guardian. His clothing was black. He didn't show his face. Naruto backed away into the wall.

"What do you want with me Guardian?" he asked

"It's not what I want, it's what you want," he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"For years you've been seeking for freedom. You were trying to get away from those who hurt you. All your life you've been called a demon."

"Hey a loving family took me in. Why did you take me away? I was happy there."

"You call those people your family? They had no respect for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it. Why do you think they took you in?"

"They loved me."

"No, it's because they felt sorry for you."

"That's a lie!"

"I speak the truth Naruto. You don't have to believe me."

"They took me in because they wanted me."

"What about your so called brother?"

"We're a team! He watched my back in that foster home. He said he refused to go with a family unless……"

Naruto broke into silence. Guardian stared at him blankly.

"Unless what?" he asked

"Unless I was adopted too," said Naruto.

"You see. He felt sorry for you too. Everyone you thought was your friend just felt sorry for you. They were just pretending."

Naruto collapsed to the ground and started to cry. Guardian knelt down in front of him and touched his head.

"Let me help you," he said.

"You belong with us," said Garra.

"I'll train you and protect you from the outside world."

"We're your real friends Naruto."

"That's right."

Naruto looked up and gave a small nod. He felt angry at himself. His eyes were full of confusion. The question of _How could I have let his happen_ ran through his head. Garra handed him a bowl of ramen. He took it, but only ate half of it. His mind wasn't on food; his mind was on his problems. Garra looked at him with a frown.

"What's wrong Naruto?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry," he said.

"Lets give him some time alone," said Guardian.

He escorted Garra on the other side of the room. He gave a small grin.

"My plan is working perfectly," he said to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to post. I've had trouble posting this chapter last time. Apparently a virus attacked my work. It took me awhile to fix the problem. Please enjoy this chapter. It's very long. **

Back at the hospital, Jenita was getting worse and worse. She reached the point where she couldn't get up anymore. Kaddi knew the truth about his mother.

He was very upset. The nurse brought him to his mother. She closed the door behind her and approached Sensei Lavvi, Kakashi, Iruka, and the councilor.

"How's she doing?" asked the councilor.

"She could pass on anytime now," the nurse replied.

"Oh God!"

The councilor covered her mouth and tears streamed down her face. Sensei Lavvi tried to comfort her. The nurse lowered her head. Shadows hid her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I hate losing patients like her," she said.

Inside the room, Kaddi was sitting by his mother's side crying. She stroked his cheek and grasped his little hand.

"You can't die mommy. You just can't!" cried Kaddi.

"I know you're scared, but I'll be with you," said Jenita weakly.

"You will?"

"Yes. I'll be in your heart and Naruto's."

"Mommy you can't die! You have to see Naruto."

"I will because I'll be watching over him and you. Promise me something."

"Anything!"

"When you find him, tell him that I loved him and take care of him for me."

"I swear on that mommy!"

"I love you. Don't forget me. Take care of your brother……..forever."

Jenita's eyes went pitch black and she slowly closed her eyes. Kaddi's hand was released from his mother's grasp. There was a long beep on the monitor.

Kaddi buried his face in his mother's death bed.

"Don't go!" he cried weeping harder.

The nurse and the doctor rushed in. Kaddi was dragged out of the room. He screamed and cried louder. The councilor grabbed a hold of him and he cried on her shoulder. She even cried herself. Iruka and Kakashi watched from the distance.

"Boys, turn away," said Sensei Lavvi.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Garra were in training. Guardian was teaching them the basics.

"Why are we learning this?" asked Naruto.

"It's for your protection," said Guardian.

When Naruto started practicing on his own with Garra, he made a few mistakes which made Guardian angry.

"What's the matter with you?! You'll never get anywhere doing it like that!" he yelled.

He slapped Naruto across the face and he flew back. Tears formed in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he cried.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! Get it right!" Guardian yelled.

He walked into the shadows and disappeared. Naruto got up slowly rubbing his cheek.

"Are you okay?" asked Garra

"I'm okay. I just didn't see that coming," replied Naruto

"I don't understand. He's never done this before."

"You mean he never hit you?"

"No. He's probably stressed or down on his luck."

"Is my cheek swollen?"

"A little bit. Come on, I'll get you some band aids."

Garra and Naruto went back to the base and Garra found Naruto some band aids. He helped him bandage his wounds.

"Thanks," said Naruto.

"No problem. We better get back to training or we'll piss of Guardian," said Garra.

Back at Naruto's village, Kaddi moved back into this orphanage. He was very depressed. He went outside under the Yuki Tree. The other children were shocked to see him. The councilor told them the truth about him and Naruto. They felt bad for him. They decided to leave him alone. The councilor went outside and sat down next to Kaddi under the Yuki tree. He knew she was there. He didn't look up at her. He twirled a blade of grass with his finger.

"Sweetie do you want to talk?" asked the councilor.

"Not really," replied Kaddi.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"There's something I don't get."

"What is it?"

"Why was the kidnapper after Naruto? What does he want with him?"

"I wish I knew sweetie."

The next day, Garra woke up Naruto.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. Guardian wants us to go with him," replied Garra.

"Go where?"

"He didn't say."

Naruto and Garra approached Guardian.

"Where are we going?" asked Naruto.

"We're going into a village to get some things," replied Guardian.

"What kind of things?"

"Stuff for training and food supplies."

"Oh."

The boys followed Guardian through the fields and they came upon a village. Guardian was disguising himself. Naruto didn't think there was no reason for him to do that. Guardian led them into the village and they hid behind some bushes. Guardian handed the boys some small sacks.

"Garra, collect many useful things and Naruto, grab as much food as you can," he said.

"I hate to ask this, but isn't this called stealing?" asked Naruto.

"What's stealing?" asked Garra.

"Naruto, we're not stealing, we're borrowing the things we need," said Guardian.

"How can you borrow food?" asked Naruto.

"The food is free here."

"Oh."

"Listen carefully Naruto. When you're done filling the sac, go outside the village. I'll meet you and Garra there."

"Okay."

"You boys get going. I'll create a distraction."

"Distraction?"

"Don't question it, just go."

The boys started walking through the village. Garra and Naruto went separate directions. Guardian pulled out his gun and fired in the air. The villagers went to see what it was and the troops of the village rushed over. Naruto grabbed a bunched of food and filled his sac halfway. He was about to grab some more when one of the guards spotted him.

"Hey!" he yelled.

Naruto quickly tied up the sac and made a run for it.

"Stop thief!" the guard yelled.

Naruto didn't understand why he was being called a thief. He continued to run. He made it outside the village and stopped. He looked around and spotted Garra behind the bushes. He started to run towards when suddenly, he found himself on the ground. The sac of food flew out of his hand.

Garra ducked down in the bushes. The guard kept Naruto pinned to the ground. Naruto struggled to get away.

"Let me go!" he screamed.

"Don't make this any harder on yourself!" said the guard.

Suddenly the guard flew off of Naruto and into a tree. Naruto turned his head. It was Guardian. He got up quickly and Garra came out of his hiding place.

"Head back towards the base boys. I'll hold them off!" yelled Guardian.

Naruto picked up the sac of food and followed Garra. They continued to run until they heard a gunshot. Naruto stopped and looked back.

"Don't look back! Keep going!" said Garra.

Naruto continued to follow Garra. Guardian heard the villagers and the other guards approaching the entrance. He quickly made his disappearing act.

At the base, Garra and Naruto emptied the sacs.

"Not bad Naruto," said Garra.

"Yeah," said Naruto depressingly.

"What's wrong?"

"When I was getting the food, the guard called me a thief."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"I know the reason Naruto," said a voice.

Naruto turned around as Guardian stepped out of the shadows of the room.

"It's because he was against you just like those that felt sorry for you. You have to be more cautious or people will hurt you," he said.

Naruto felt bad. It felt like the whole world was against him.

"I wonder if I'm against myself," he thought.

Evening struck. Kaddi was inside sitting at the table with Sensei Lavvi and the councilor.

"Have they found Naruto yet?" he asked.

"No not yet, but they're still looking," replied Sensei Lavvi

Suddenly Kakashi and Iruka entered the room with haste.

"Sensei! We have something to tell you. It's important," said Iruka.

"What is it?" he asked

"We need to take it somewhere private."

Sensei Lavvi, Iruka, Kakashi, and the councilor went into the meeting room. Kaddi followed, but the councilor told him to stay put. She closed the door behind her and locked it. Kaddi put his ear up to the door and listened.

"What's going on?" asked Sensei Lavvi.

"There was an attack in a village about 200 miles from us," said Kakashi.

"What happened?"

"From what I heard, Guardian was behind the attack and two children were with him."

"WHAT!"

"To make matters worse, Naruto was one of the children and he was helping him steal."

"Oh crap!"

"Who was the other kid?" asked the councilor.

"I'm not sure, but he was helping Guardian steal as well," replied Kakashi.

"Why would they do that?"

"If my guess is correct, he brainwashed Naruto and that other kid."

"I should have known Guardian was behind this," said Sensei Lavvi

"Who is he?" asked the councilor.

"He's a viscous murderer. Our village and others have been trying to capture him for years."

"What does he want with Naruto?"

"I don't know, but it can't be good. We have to get Naruto back as soon as possible. Iruka send the other troops. Take your half to the village that has been attacked."

"Yes sir," he said.

Kaddi was shocked at everything he heard. He quickly went to his bed, pulled out some paper, and started jotting down a plan.

"I'll save you brother," he said to himself.

Back in the room, Kakashi walked to the window and looked into the dark sky.

"If we know Guardian, he won't be easy to find," he said.

"He has to come out sometime," said Sensei Lavvi.

"That won't be easy sir. It's only a matter of time before he….."

"I know Kakashi!"

Sensei Lavvi paced the floor.

"What are you up to this time Guardian?" he thought to himself.

Around midnight, everyone was asleep except Kaddi. He finished packing his backpack and he quietly snuck outside. He went to the fence and pulled off two loose boards. He squeezed through the hole and made his way to the forest.

"I promise mom. I'll find Naruto," he said to himself.

To be continued…….


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the next chapter. I'm almost at the end of this book. I know in the last chapter some of you are wondering why Naruto is like this. Well, he's been brainwashed and he doesn't know what he's doing. This chapter is pretty long and it gets better, so get comfortable. Please enjoy and post comments.**

The next day, Garra and Naruto continued to train. Guardian left them alone. Naruto felt relief when he left because he would be able to train without getting yelled at. Garra and Naruto became best friends. They were a great team, but Naruto was forgetting everything in his past, even the people he knew. After awhile, Naruto and Garra went into the base and sat down for lunch.

"So Garra, why is Guardian strict?" asked Naruto

"I'm not sure, I think it's because of his past," he replied

"His past?"

"When Guardian took me in, he told me that when he was young, his father beat him. Guardian took a lot of abuse for years then his father died and he was on his own."

"Wow. I never thought he had that kind of life."

"He's been through a lot more than us."

Meanwhile, back at the orphanage, the councilor was flipped out. She couldn't find Kaddi anywhere. She quickly notified Kaddi's disappearance to Sensei Lavvi. Kakashi and Iruka were shocked when they heard.

"Where would he go?" asked the councilor.

"Well isn't it obvious? He went to go look for Naruto," replied Sensei Lavvi.

"He's not safe! We need to bring him back here before he gets killed."

"No, we should give the boy time."

"He's only a child!"

"Just a little more time. If he is determined to find Naruto, let him try."

The councilor paced the floor hoping and praying that Kaddi and Naruto were alright. In a certain part of the woods, Kaddi continually searched for Naruto.

He was very tired, but he searched. It felt like he was going in circles. Kaddi couldn't take another step. He collapsed under a tree and fell asleep. Back at the base, Garra and Naruto were training again. Guardian had returned and gave them stars to practice with. This time, Guardian was teaching them how to hit targets for a purpose. They were both a little off on their aim.

"Keep working on it!" said Guardian

He went into the base to rest. Back in the woods, Kaddi woke up and saw something colorful on his nose. It was a rainbow butterfly. It took off into the air and fluttered about. Kaddi watched the butterfly. The butterfly flew into the sunlight and made an image of a person. Kaddi's eyes widened.

"Yuki," he said happily.

The butterfly continued to flutter about until it started to flutter down a path. Kaddi followed the butterfly.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

The butterfly continued down the path. A half hour had passed at the base. Garra and Naruto's aim had improved. They stopped for awhile to rest their arms.

Garra set down his star and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" asked Naruto.

"I'm going to get some water. I'll be right back," replied Garra.

He disappeared into the woods. Naruto started to rub his arm when he heard something behind him.

"Who's there!" he called out

The rainbow butterfly appeared to him. Naruto gazed at it. Kaddi walked out of the bushes and spotted Naruto.

"NARUTO!" he called out.

He ran towards him and gave him a hug. Naruto escaped his hug and backed away.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to bring you back to the village," replied Kaddi

"No! I'm not going back!"

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"I'm not leaving. Why would I want to go back to the place where everyone hates me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You lied to me Kaddi! You only felt sorry for me."

"What?"

"You hate me don't you?"

"Naruto what are you saying? You're not making any sense at all."

"You better leave before Guardian comes."

"Naruto he brainwashed you!"

"No, he helped me realize that everyone is against me, including you. I can't believe I fell for your pity. Now get out of here!"

"Naruto please."

"GO AWAY!"

Naruto turned his back on Kaddi with anger. Kaddi felt tears stream down his face.

"Before I go, there's something you should know. Mom died and she made me promise her on her deathbed to find you and to tell you that she loved you. She wanted me to bring you home, but I can see you refuse to go. I kept my promise to mom."

Kaddi turned and walked back into the woods. Naruto felt a nervous chill down his spine and his eyes felt warm with tears. Guardian walked out of the base and towards Naruto.

"I was watching. Well done Naruto. You showed that traitor a thing or two. You better continue with your training," he said.

Guardian left and took off somewhere again. Garra returned and started to practice with the stars. Naruto picked up his and was about to throw it at his target when the rainbow butterfly fluttered in front of the target. Naruto dropped his star. Suddenly, the rainbow butterfly started to glow. Everything around Naruto went pitch black. The darkness covered the ground, the sky, and the woods. Naruto couldn't see Garra anywhere. Suddenly the glow of the butterfly changed shape into a ghostly figure. Naruto was shocked.

"Yuki," said Naruto softly.

"What a surprise. I thought you'd forgot me like you forgot about Kaddi," she said.

"Why would I forget you?"

"You seem to have let go of your past Naruto."

"What?"

"Kaddi doesn't hate you, I don't hate you, nobody hates you. You shouldn't be listening to Guardian."

"Why?"

"Haven't you realized that he's been lying to you all this time? He wants something from you."

"What does he want?"

"There's not time to explain, you must leave and catch up with Kaddi."

"But I…"

"Naruto you have to leave! You're in danger and you're putting everyone else's life in danger. You have to escape from Guardian and return to the village. If you refuse to leave, you'll regret it and you can just forget about me if you are going to stay."

Yuki started to vanish into fog. Naruto's eyes filled with tears.

"Wait Yuki! How do I get back?" he cried.

"Follow the rainbow butterfly," Yuki said faintly.

She vanished completely and Naruto collapsed to the ground crying.

"How could I have been so stupid," he thought to himself.

The darkness disappeared. Everything was back to normal. Garra saw Naruto on the ground crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have to go," he asked.

"Go where?"

"I'm going back home. I made a terrible mistake."

"Now? But Guardian will know you're gone and he'll hunt you down."

"I don't care! Goodbye Garra, I hope we meet again."

"Naruto wait!"

Naruto ran into the woods and passed a few trees. He stopped and looked around for the rainbow butterfly. His heart was racing. Suddenly, the rainbow butterfly appeared and fluttered quickly down a path. Naruto chased after it. Back at the orphanage, the councilor was really getting worried.

"Please send someone out there now!" she practically screamed.

"Very well. Iruka, Kakashi!" Sensei Lavvi called out.

The boys ran into the room.

"Yes sir," they both said.

"Find Kaddi and bring him back," said Sensei Lavvi.

The boys ran outside and started their search. Back in the woods, Naruto had finally caught up to Kaddi. He was surprised to see Naruto.

"I thought you weren't coming. What made you change your mind?" he asked.

"Yuki," replied Naruto.

They both gave each other a hug. The rainbow butterfly fluttered above them frantically.

"We don't have time. We have to keep going." said Naruto.

"Why?" asked Kaddi.

"Guardian must know that I'm gone by now. He's hunting me down. We must keep going!"

Naruto and Kaddi continued to follow the butterfly through the woods with haste. About fifteen minutes later, the butterfly lead them to an open field, but the butterfly was fluttering in a circle like it doesn't know where to go. Naruto and Kaddi stopped.

"Why are we here?!" asked Naruto

"Now Guardian will see us!" yelled Kaddi.

The butterfly continued to flutter in a circle. The boys thought the butterfly went crazy.

"We better move on," said Naruto

"I wouldn't," said a voice.

A star spun towards them and struck the butterfly. Guardian stepped towards the boys. Garra was right behind Guardian.

"You killed her!" screamed Kaddi

"That butterfly was useless to you. Naruto how dare you leave," said Guardian.

"I want to go home!" said Naruto.

"Your home is with us now. Come or accept your fate."

"I'm going home with my brother!"

"Very well. You'll both die."

Kaddi's fears grew inside of him, but Naruto became angry.

"People are just going to hate you. They never liked you," said Guardian.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Naruto.

Naruto's eyes began to change color and his nails began to grow sharp. Guardian began to grin. Fangs shot out of Naruto's mouth. He got on all fours and red fire formed around his body. Guardian spread out his arms.

"Hit me with your best shot Fox Demon," he said.

Naruto growled and started to coil his legs.

"NO DON'T!" yelled a voice.

It was Kakashi and Iruka. Kaddi was happy to see them.

"You found us!" he said.

"NARUTO DON'T ATTACK!" yelled Kakashi.

Naruto couldn't hear him. He started to charge at Guardian.

"DON'T!" yelled Iruka.

It was too late. Naruto attacked piercing Guardian's chest with his claws. Guardian clutched Naruto's arms and the fire that surrounded Naruto surrounded both him and Guardian. Naruto was screaming bloody murder.

"This is bad!" said Iruka

"What's happening?" asked Kaddi

"Guardian is absorbing the Fox Demon out of Naruto's body," he replied.

"Iruka, take Kaddi and go get help! I'll try to stall him……..somehow," said Kakashi.

To Be Continued………

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be posted soon. It might be the last chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the fourteenth chapter. This is mainly about the battle that practically everyone has to fight in. Please enjoy and please post comments. **

Naruto continued to scream. Guardian's eyes began to change to red and he started to form fangs. Kakashi tossed a kunai at Guardian, but it was no use. The power of the Fox Demon blocked it. Marks started to appear on Guardian's face and his nails became sharp. Naruto stopped screaming. He slowly closed his eyes. Kakashi was starting to worry. He threw another kunai, but this time in between Guardian and Naruto. Guardian let go of Naruto and jumped a few feet back. Naruto laid on the ground. He didn't move an inch. Kakashi thought he was dead. He rushed over and scooped him up. He looked at Naruto's face and noticed the marks were gone. He lifted up his shirt and the seal was glowing red.

"Naruto? Naruto!" said Kakashi

He shook him a little, but there was no response. Naruto stayed still. Guardian looked at his hands and grinned ear to ear.

"At last! I have the Fox Demon's power!" he shouted

"Fool!" said an evil voice

"Who said that? Who are you!" demanded Guardian

"I'm the Nine Tailed Fox Demon."

"What!"

"You have set me free. Now I can take control."

Guardian started to scream. Fire started to form around his body. He coughed up some blood and collapsed to the ground.

"This can't be happening. It's not possible!" Guardian said weakly

"If you were smart, you would have sealed me, but instead, you gave me freedom. Now I'll return the favor," said the Fox Demon

Guardian continued to scream. He buried his face into the ground. Suddenly, he began to mutate. Kakashi couldn't believe what he was seeing. Guardian's body was taken over by the Fox Demon. His body mutated into the Fox Demon itself. Kakashi's eyes widened. The Fox Demon returned, but it wasn't in its true form. It wasn't very big, but it was bigger than any human being alive.

"I may not be at my true form, but this mortal body will have to do," said the Fox Demon

Kakashi placed Naruto under a tree, out of the Fox Demon's sight. Then Kakashi took out more of his kunai and attacked the Fox Demon. Only one kunai pierced its arm. The Fox Demon faced Kakashi and it roared in his face. Its breath had an awful stench.

"Yuck, haven't you heard of breath mints?" questioned Kakashi

The Fox Demon hit him with his paw, which sent him flying into a tree. He crashed with a thud.

"Is that a no?" groaned Kakashi

The Fox Demon was about to attack again when it suddenly picked up a scent. It stopped and sniffed the air. It started to growl.

"I smell the brat. When I find him, I'll devour him and you'll be next," snarled the Fox Demon

"No, Naruto!" groaned Kakashi

He tried to get up, but he couldn't. He was clutching his arm because he had broken it. The Fox Demon walked around looking for Naruto. Eventually, it found him. Kakashi started to shake.

"NARUTO LOOK OUT!" he screamed

The Fox Demon was about to take a bite out of Naruto when a bunch of kunai and stars pierced its backside. It roared and quickly turned around. It was Sensei Lavvi and a team of troops. Blood oozed down the Fox Demon's side.

It drooled and growled at the troops. Quickly, Sensei Lavvi got to Naruto, scooped him up, and rushed to Kakashi.

"Are you alright?" asked Sensei Lavvi

"I'll be okay. I just broke my arm," said Kakashi

"Can you guard Naruto?"

"Yes, of course."

"Try to wake him."

"Yes sir."

Sensei Lavvi headed back to his troops to prepare the attack. The Fox Demon was starting to get angry.

"If you couldn't defeat me five years ago, what makes you think you can now?" it snarled

"Attack!" shouted Sensei Lavvi

The troops attacked from different areas at the Fox Demon. They all tried stabbing it, but the plan backfired. The Fox Demon hit a few away with its paw like a fly swatter smacking flies. It also stomped a few in the ground and nipped at the others. Iruka clutched his kunai. His eyes were locked on the Fox Demon like targets.

"You killed my parents. I will never forgive you for that. Now I can avenge their deaths," he said

He threw his kunai at it and took charge. Just when he was about to attack again, the Fox Demon slashed Iruka in the face. He collapsed to the ground screaming.

He covered his face with his hands trying to cover his wound. Blood had oozed down his face and through his fingers. The Fox Demon stopped attacking and sniffed the air. This time it grinned evilly and growled in its own delight.

"Blood, I smell blood," it said

It looked around until it eyed Iruka covered in his own blood. The Fox Demon drooled and was about to take a bite out of Iruka.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled Sensei Lavvi

He quickly tossed kunai and stars at the Fox Demon's face. Most of them pierced the side of its face and the others pierced its gums and tongue. The Fox demon roared in pain. While it was screaming and trying to wipe off the kunai and stars off its face and inside its mouth with its paw, Sensei Lavvi quickly grabbed Iruka and got him to safety, off the battle field. He sat him next to Kakashi.

"You're going to be okay," said Sensei Lavvi

"Sir, Naruto's still out cold, he won't wake up," said Kakashi

"Well keep trying."

"Sir, our battle with the Fox Demon doesn't stand a chance."

"I know that, so what do you think we should do genius?"

"This may sound crazy sir, but I think Naruto is the only one who can defeat the Fox Demon."

"How so?"

"Naruto still has the cursed seal on his stomach."

"Really? That's great!"

"Not really."

"What do you mean?"

"If Naruto doesn't wake up soon and seal the Fox Demon back in his body, I'm afraid the cursed seal will vanish completely."

"OMG!"

Sensei Lavvi looked at Naruto and grew pale. He was still out cold and stayed still. The cursed seal on his stomach started to dim. Time was running out for Naruto and everyone else.

To be continued

**This is the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. The last chapter will be posted soon and it will be long. Past Disasters is coming to an end so please be here to read the last chapter. **


	15. Final Chapter

**This is it, the final chapter to Past Disasters. This last chapter is quite long and it has a lot of twist in it, so get comfortable and enjoy. Please post comments on this last chapter.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Troops continued to attack the Fox Demon, but it was no use. It was stronger than them. The cursed seal on Naruto's stomach dimmed again.

"Naruto, please wake up!" said Kakashi

"Keep trying while I stall the Fox Demon," said Sensei Lavvi

While he ran back on the battlefield, Kakashi tried to wake up Naruto.

"Naruto please wake up!" he begged

"It's no use Kakashi. He just won't wake up," said Iruka

"Are you still bleeding?"

"I don't think so."

"Let me see."

Iruka uncovered his face and Kakashi examined him with his good arm.

"Is it bad?" asked Iruka

"You are lucky Iruka," said Kakashi

"How am I lucky? I almost lost my face."

"The Fox Demon only slashed you across the nose."

"Really? Well it felt like it took off my nose."

"Hey what's that?"

Iruka and Kakashi were looking towards the sky. Something bright and colorful was fluttering toward them. When it got closer, they both realized that it was the rainbow butterfly. They watched her flutter to Naruto. She landed on his forehead.

"I will help you one last time Naruto," said Yuki

She started to glow and then she shined brightly. Within a few moments, she vanished.

"Did you see that?" questioned Iruka shockingly

"I sure did. Once this battle's over, I'm getting a strong drink and I don't care if I'm under aged," said Kakashi

"For once, I agree with you. Count me in."

"Iruka look!"

Kakashi pointed to Naruto. He moved a bit and then slowly opened his eyes. Kakashi and Iruka were relieved. Naruto looked around.

"What's going on? What happened?" he asked

"Guardian took the Fox Demon out of your body and it took over his body," replied Kakashi

"What!"

"Just look!"

Naruto looked towards the battlefield. The Fox Demon was still fighting off the troops. Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"But how!" he stammered

"Naruto, there's no more time to explain. You have to seal the Fox Demon before it's too late," said Iruka

"What?" questioned Naruto?

"Naruto, please listen. You still have the cursed seal on your stomach and you must seal in the Fox Demon before the curse seal vanishes," said Kakashi

"How do I seal it again?" asked Naruto

"You must chant the words your father, Yondaime, used to seal the Fox Demon."

"Yondaime was my father?"

"Well, technically he wasn't. Your real parents were killed mysteriously and Yondaime found you all alone. He took you in and took care of you for a short time. The Fox Demon then came to Konoha and was wiping out everything. Yondaime had to sacrifice himself to save everyone and everything. He decided to seal the Fox Demon in you."

"Why?"

"He wanted to make you a hero of Konoha."

Naruto smiled, he had never known that. The cursed seal dimmed once more. Iruka started to go into panic.

"I hate to break up this happy conversation, but……….NARUTO! GET YOUR BUTT ON THE BATTLEFIELD AND SEAL THE FOX DEMON NOW!" he shouted.

"Iruka is right. There's no more time. You must go out there and chant these words," said Kakashi.

He whispered the words in Naruto's ear than Naruto quickly ran onto the battlefield to Sensei Lavvi. He was surprised to see him.

"I'm glad to see you," he said.

"So am I. Now, how am I going to reseal the Fox Demon when it keeps attacking?" asked Naruto

"I can distract it while you grab a hold of it and seal it back in your body."

"Alright, but we better hurry. The cursed seal is about to fade any minute."

He and Sensei Lavvi took charge at the Fox Demon. Naruto went one way while he went another. Sensei Lavvi took out the last of his kunai and tossed them at the Fox Demon, but unfortunately for him, it was angry and alert. The Fox Demon smacked away the kunai and pinned Sensei Lavvi to the ground, crushing both of his leg. He screamed in pain. The Fox Demon roared in his face.

"Haven't you figured it out? Your kunai has no effect on me. Now I'm going to kill you," it said.

The Fox Demon put more pressure on Sensei Lavvi and made him scream more. Suddenly, the Fox Demon felt something grab a hold of its foot. It was Naruto.

The Fox Demon released Sensei Lavvi and peered on Naruto. It bared its teeth at him. Naruto kept holding on and he looked at it in the eyes.

"You're a weak brat! You don't even know how to attack. I'll save everyone the trouble and kill you first. Any last words you little brat," snarled the Fox Demon.

"Yondaime Akai Kutsu Aoime no Ningoyo," Naruto chanted.

Suddenly, the cursed seal on his stomach started to glow bright and the Fox Demon's eyes widened. It tried to shake Naruto off, but it was too late. The cursed seal was sucking in the Fox Demon. Naruto started to scream.

The bright light got brighter and surrounded Naruto and lifted into the sky. No one could see Naruto or the Fox Demon. Sensei Lavvi and the others had to shield their eyes. A few moments later, the bright light started to dim in the sky. Naruto was separated from the bright light. He slowly drifted to the ground.

The cursed seal on Naruto's stomach turned black and the marks returned to his face. The bright light disappeared. Guardian's body crashed to the ground. Iruka got up and went over to check him over. He tried checking for a pulse.

"Guardian's dead," said Iruka

"Are you sure?" asked Kakashi coming towards him

"Don't you think I know a dead body when I see one?"

"Well, that's what you said about my pet lizard."

"It was a freak accident. How was I supposed to know all reptiles hibernated?"

"You buried him alive!"

"Boys that's quite enough!" ordered Sensei Lavvi

They both looked over at him. His legs were practically buried in the earth. Iruka and Kakashi rushed over to him.

"Are you alright sir?" asked Kakashi

"Never mind me, get Naruto," replied Sensei Lavvi

Iruka spotted Naruto a few yards away. He rushed over to him and Kakashi stayed with Sensei Lavvi. Iruka lifted up Naruto. He had fallen into unconsciousness, but it was a relief that he was back to normal. The battle was over. Iruka picked up Naruto and carried him over to Sensei Lavvi. He and Kakashi were relieved that everything was back to normal. It was great to have Naruto back.

"Iruka, can you make it back to Konoha?" asked Sensei Lavvi

"Yes sir," he replied

"Good. Please get the medics out here A.S.A.P."

"Yes sir."

Iruka took off towards Konoha. A breeze has blown through the battlefield. The troops that were left alive covered the corpses of the fighters. Guardian's body was left alone. Nobody wanted to touch him. Two hours have passed; Iruka came back with the medic team. His wound was bandaged up. The medical team put Sensei Lavvi, Kakashi, Naruto and those that have been wounded in the battle were put on stretchers. The corpses were put in body bags and were carried. Guardian's body was the only one that wasn't handled.

"What about Guardian's body?" Iruka asked a medic

"We'll come back for him," he replied

Iruka followed the medics out of the woods and to Konoha's hospital. At the hospital, Naruto and Sensei Lavvi were placed in beds along with the wounded troops. Kakashi's arm was put in a cast. He and Iruka were lucky to be up and about. Naruto was still unconscious, but he was lucky to be alive.

One of the medics volunteered to go back and retrieve Guardian's body. Kakashi and Iruka wanted to go along. They walked out of Konoha and disappeared into the distance. It didn't take long for Kaddi and the councilor to find out that Naruto was back. When they found out he was in the hospital, they rushed over to see him. Kaddi ran into Naruto's room with the councilor behind. Naruto started to come around. He opened his eyes and saw them.

"Good to see you again brother," said Kaddi

"I really missed you," said the councilor

"I missed you guys," said Naruto

"Did Guardian hurt you Naruto?" asked the councilor

"No, I'm fine. Where is he at?" he replied

"A medic, Kakashi, and Iruka went back to get him. From what I understood, he's dead."

"Guardian's dead?"

"Yes. He can never hurt you or anyone else again."

"Hey, what's that?"

Naruto pointed at something outside his window. It was colorful. It flew inside and landed in Naruto's hand. Kaddi smiled.

"It's Yuki! She's alive! That proves it!" he said happily

"Proves what?" questioned the councilor in confusion

"Yuki's appearance proves that peace has returned. Nothing bad will happen here again."

Oh, that's what Kaddi thought. Something that he and everyone else are going to hear will scare them right out of their pants. When Iruka, Kakashi, and the medic reached the battlefield, Iruka grew pale.

"Guardian's body is gone!" he shrieked

"I thought you said he was dead," said Kakashi

"He is! Or at least I thought he was."

"You should have made sure he was dead!"

"HOW!"

"By cutting off his head I suppose," said the medic

"How can you joke at a time like this? The man had no pulse. I swear he was dead!" said Iruka

"Well, maybe his heart revived on its own and he came alive again. That can happen," replied the medic

"Alright, if Guardian is alive, we need to get back to Konoha right now," said Kakashi.

They all took off to Konoha with haste. None of them even noticed the banging sounds in the distance. Just a few miles from the battlefield, Garra was hammering a handmade cross into the ground, above Guardian's grave. He had buried him with half of his sand and fresh ground dirt. Garra cried over his grave.

"Guardian, you were my only friend," he cried.

Suddenly, he felt rage enter his body, like a whole new power. Then for a moment, Naruto crossed his mind. Garra became angry.

"Naruto, if it's the last thing I do, I'll kill you for this," he snarled.

Garra had planned to go to Konoha to kill Naruto, but he realized that he would be outnumbered and he wasn't strong enough to take on an army. He decided to go back to the desert and live the life of a bandit, but he would never forget Naruto. He started to head out to the desert, walking into the sunset.

By nightfall, Kakashi, Iruka, and the medic reached Konoha. Kakashi went to go report the incident to the Hokage while Iruka reported it to Sensei Lavvi.

"WHAT!" he exclaimed

"Guardian could still be alive," said Iruka

"Where's Kakashi?" asked Sensei Lavvi

"He went to report to the Hokage."

"Good. Once he returns, call to an emergency meeting. In the meantime, let Naruto and the others know what's going on."

"Yes sir."

It didn't take long for the word to spread throughout Konoha. When it reached Naruto, he became shocked. The councilor grew worried and Kaddi looked pale.

"Guardian is still alive?" asked Kaddi

"It's a possibility," said the councilor

"You don't think he would come after me again, would he?" asked Naruto

"I don't know sweetie. I think our emergency meeting is about Guardian. Will you be well enough to go tomorrow?" asked the councilor

"Yes."

"Okay good. Well both see you tomorrow. Better get a good night sleep."

"Okay."

Kaddi and the councilor left. Naruto slowly drifted to sleep. The next day, the Hokage called the meeting to order early that morning. All the troops attended.

Naruto, Sensei Lavvi, Kaddi and the councilor were there as well. Naruto and Sensei Lavvi were in wheelchairs. The Hokage stood up and started the meeting.

"I'm sure all of you are aware of Guardian possibly being alive," he said

"Sir, if he is alive, what can we do to protect Naruto?" asked the councilor

"Well, he can be guarded 24/7."

"I'm not sure how well that'll work sir. He can just come back to the orphanage."

"No, that would be the first place Guardian would look. He would have to live in one of the safe houses."

"That's a good idea sir," spoke up Iruka

"Then I guess its settled. Naruto, you will be arranged to move into a safe house," said the Hokage

"Yes sir," replied Naruto

"And Iruka, since you thought it was a wonderful idea, you will watch over Naruto and care for him," said the Hokage

"Huh?" questioned Iruka

"You will take care of him until he can care for himself. It will be your responsibility to show him how to support himself and teach him what he needs to know."

"Uh…..yes sir."

"What about Kaddi?" asked Naruto?

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you can't be together," replied the Hokage

"What!" shrieked Kaddi?

"For Naruto's protection, you should stay separated. It's for his own good," said the Hokage

"You mean this is the last time I'll get to see him?"

"No, its not forever. Naruto will get to visit you and you can keep in touch in letters."

"Yes sir."

Kaddi shed a few tears. The councilor gave him a hug and he felt a bit better. Naruto didn't really like the idea either, but he had no choice. A few weeks later, Naruto moved into a safe house with Iruka. A scar was left across his nose.

He will never forget the attack on the battlefield because scars keep their horrible stories. Kaddi had to stay in the orphanage. Everyday he would write to Naruto and Naruto would always write back. Troops kept guard of Konoha and they kept an eye out for Guardian. People of Konoha showed Naruto a bit more respect. Whenever Naruto went to visit Kaddi, they would hang out under the Yuki tree. With every visit they had, Yuki would flutter down towards them and land on Naruto's shoulder. She had changed their lives forever, but alas, danger was around them. Far into the distance, a pair of yellow eyes were watching them. The figure's hissing sound made the leaves curl.

"Naruto, someday you will be mine," the stranger hissed.

THE END

Or is it?

**That's the end of the book. I hope you all enjoyed it. I don't know if I should continue this just because Orochimaru entered at the end. But if you would like Past Disasters to continue in book 2, please let me know. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
